


Free Flashing

by catcat7077



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Flashstepping, Gen, Irony, Teaching, Texas, heat - Freeform, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcat7077/pseuds/catcat7077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave Strider learns to flashstep, with (no) help from Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Flashing

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I drabbled again.

The Texas heat oozed over on the two figures on the roof, sticky sweat perspiring on their skin. The taller shadow, tough, strict and looming, repeated the previous action once again. He pivoted his foot, slowly, for exaggeration, and flash stepped to the other side of the roof. He turned around and gazed at the young boy, his younger brother, who watched him carefully, his face set in a studious frown. The younger brother's, Dave's, small blond locks were stapled to the his forehead, his clothes already clinging to his body in odd places. The man looked expectantly over to the kid, who swallowed nervously. Following in his brothers footsteps, he tried to match the elder's poses, action for action, breath for breath. The boy pivoted his foot, and hesitated. He glanced at his brother, who was giving him a look of annoyance. He could practically hear "Bro" mutter out "Dave, hurry the fuck up." Anxiously, Dave attempted to flashstep. He looked around and his heart lifted to his chest. He had finally done it! He had flashstepped! He was free, free as a bird! But then he realized: He really was free, free from his clothes. An undignified yelp erupted from his mouth as his hands instantly tried to cover his junk. He could feel his face heating up, it blatantly obvious it wasn't from the wheather. He was over sensitive the slight breeze between his legs, and how awful this must look. He looked helplessly at Bro, who was just standing, glaring at him, as if this was the last straw, that straw that broke the camels back. He knew it was over. Bro would decide that he couldn't teach someone who sucked as badly as him. He was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. Then he heard laughter, Bro. was _laughing_ at him, quite heartily and loudly. Out of shame and embarrassment, Dave absconded. Only later would he find a fresh set of clothes neatly folded on his bed, next to an article about exhibitionist.


End file.
